Aeterna
by DontForgetTheMemories
Summary: Foolish sister. Did you really think you could defeat me that easily? I'm still here, bidding my time in this infernal prison but not for long I assure you. The circle has been drawn. The souls of innocents have been sacrificed. The seal stones are set in place. The time has come for my lord to rise again, may the reign of chaos begin. All I need now...is one more thing.
1. Chapter 1

**YES. I FULLY PROMISE THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST TIME I'M MODIFYING THE CHAPTERS oh right and yes I did change the story title C: *innocence***

**Well uh please tell me if theres anything I should improve on or anything you don't like because I really want to well .-. make improvements xD**

**Ok thanks! :)**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAPLE ONLY THE STORYLINE OR THE PHOTO .-. I DON'T OWN THE PHOTO EITHER**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Ayumi's Pov_

_That night I dreamed of them again._

_Another foamy wave surges above me pushing me down and carrying me farther and farther away from the sandy shore._

_My gasping lips instinctively open for fresh air but instead icy water floods in, filling my screaming lungs as my heavy legs and arms thrash wildly clawing at nothing._

_Opening my tightly shut eyes against the salty sting of the water I see nothing but whirling red and blue spots which flash as shafts of moonlight slanting downwards hit them._

_I could see glimmers of light on the watery surface above me but would I be able to reach it?_

_My eyes roll backwards into their sockets, the realization hitting me just as a shadowy figure shatters the dark wobbly sky._

_The figure grasps my hand tightly as I'm pulled upwards._

_Gasping for gulps of air I feel myself lurch forwards and throw up, my lungs squeezing the burning liquid out as I cough up saltwater._

_The figure pats me on the back, "There, there." he murmurs softly. "I won't let anyone hurt my little girl."_

_I look up to see long strands of my dad's light shaggy brown hair tickling my face as he holds me close, staring at me lovingly with his familiar stormy gray eyes._

_Everything goes black._

_I'm back at the ruined house, it's broken figure casting an intimidating shadow of foreboding across the burnt blades of blackened grass._

_There is no sign of life anywhere except for the sickly green weeds creeping along the lonely pathway and the heavy layers of ivy clinging to the the cracks of the weathered paint speckled walls._

_The leafy plant reminds me of a snake the way it seems to slither and curl around the demolished building, grasping it tightly in its embrace like it would to a prey._

_The hinges and shutters of the grimy windows squeaks and creaks as a slight breeze blew through._

_Its moss covered roof with its lopsided chimney looks like it's on the verge of caving in._

_I see mom in there __through the shattered window,_ her willowy silhouette looking like it's on fire the way its illuminated with the burning red glow emitting from the flickering waxy candle lights lying on the cracked wooden planks which made up the grimy floor.

_That's when I realize she really is on fire._

_Thick lines of blood well and spill from her creamy pale skin as they come off in ragged peels, raven black hair smouldering as strands fall out in jagged pieces followed by thin wavering trails of smoke and ashes._

_"Run Ayumi!" she laughs with delight, her eyes have a wild glint to them as she reaches out a ghostly white hand to touch me, pressing them against the smudged window._

_She smiles, touching a slender finger to her face now a grinning mask of blood as she lifts the bloodstained fingertip to her lips. _

_"Delicious." she hisses, tilting her head to the side as it comes clean off._

_Another head sprouts out of the headless one, her snow white hair spilling out as the flashy black hat she's wearing falls to the ground with a thud. _

_Her sharp features twist into a sneer. "The poor girl." she drawls, lilac eyes widening in mock sympathy. "She's all alone, no father no mother just her. I guess its just better if I-" _

_The woman lunges for the hinge of the window jingling it causing the entire house to move up and down along with it. "Finish her," her pale lips spread upwards into a small smile as she glances at me._

_Bits and chunks of debris fall from the roof, the flaming pieces rain down on us, amber sparks flying as they set fire everywhere they land._

_I see nothing but billowing pillars of black smoke and a laughing outline of a blackened figure writhing inside the raging bonfire she caused, trapped inside the abandoned house as it falls to pieces._

_"Stop it!" someone screams._

_That someone is me._

I wake up, my breath coming out in rapid ragged breaths, turning before tumbling down the bed and onto the floor.

I squirm and wriggle, wrapped snugly in my blankets, a mini replica of those Ariant mummies I saw once at Edelstein's museum that is before the BlackWings destroyed it.

Warm golden rays of sunlight shine through my open window, making me squint as I glance around the animal plushie infested room before staring up at the ceiling.

Weird, I haven't had a nightmare like that in a long time.

I used to have them all the time when I was little but Belle took care of that.

She gave me a silver charm bracelet, telling me it was magical and it would protect me from bad dreams.

Stupid right? When you're seven you'd believe in anything.

It worked even though I caught her bragging about it afterwards to Checky and Brighton, "its common psychology."She said, shooting a giant know it all smirk at the two disgruntled instructors, "if she believes her dreams will go away then they will. It's her own mind after all."

I check the time on my pink hello kitty clock hanging on the light blue walls of my room.

It was already 7:59

Damn.

I'm late.

Keid's Pov

"Mind if I sit here young man?"

Yanking my beats headphones off I stare blankly at the speaker as I shove another chip in my mouth.

She was an old lady stooped over my chair wearing an old fashioned linty pink dress with the puffiest sleeves I've ever seen.

Her face, which bore a remarkable resemblance to a prune was sloppily smudged with dabs of bright pink blush, cherry red lipstick and dark peacock blue eye shadow.

I wonder if she treats her face like a colouring book all the time.

The hag smiles at me showing exactly three teeth as her beady brown eyes which were buried under folds of saggy skin crinkles upwards.

She leans closer, running her blood red painted fingernails through her curly chin length hair, dyed an unnatural shade of neon yellow.

"What do you say? Can I sit here?" she repeats again, batting a fake eyelash which was hanging off the corner of her equally wrinkly eyelid while placing her other talon-like hand on my shoulder making a 'clickety clack' sound as she taps one nail against the other impatiently.

I wince, shrinking into my seat uncomfortably as I tried my best to slowly inch away from her.

Close up she smelled like a combination of makeup, those cheap lemony breath mints you get at the checkout section in grocery stores and...I think catnip...?

Oh the temptation to lean forwards and puke all over her dress.

Her thick lipstick smile grows wider as I nod my head. "S-sure." I mumble, managing my way through my half chewed food.

She plops down beside me, watching me intently as I put on my headphones again trying my best to ignore her.

I bet you 10000000000000000000000 mesos there could be another forty 17 year old guys on this stupid airship and she'd still choose to sit beside me.

Kyle always laughed and said I was almost like a walking magnet which attracted only annoying old hags who had a tendency to treat me like I'm their long lost grandson or something.

Excluding Athena, she pretty much hates me.

I think she still has a grudge against the time I accidently made a hole into the Bowman School and destroyed that energy orb of her's.

If you ask me if it was so important then she should've remembered to put it away.

Right?

Then she gets all mad and turns me into a mushroom when I tell her it was no big deal and she should be glad she could at least make use of the hole and turn it into a skylight or whatever.

I mean, do you know how scary it is to have a crowd of little kids chase after you with baseball bats screaming "KILL THE BLOBBY KILL THE BLOBBY!" while your best friend who tries to stop them ends up getting sent to the hospital in critical condition with his ribs fractured and a broken leg after being trampled underfoot by them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okk so Chapter 2 up! xD**

**I'm going to start updating a lot more often maybe once every week now that I know where my story is headed :) mwhahahahaa**

**Anyways I appreciate any suggestions someone might have for me to improve and criticism is fine too as long as its constructive criticism so feel free to PM me or review :)**

**Well sorry if its a bit short or if anything there sounds kinda .-. uhh..whats that word.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING INCLUDING THE PICTURE EXCEPT THE STORYLINE .-.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyle's Pov

It was 8:46.

He was already 14 minutes late.

Typical.

Letting out an exasperated sigh I lay my head onto the station bench's armrest, fully resigned to the fact he probably got arrested for vandalism of using the numerous pearly white statues lined up against the paved stone pathways as target practices again.

"H-HEY! I SAID TO LET ME GO, DAMNIT!"

My eyes fly open as I stand up, looking around the room before fixing my gaze on a certain brown haired boy squished between two beefy security guards wearing the usual white and gold Orbis officer uniforms.

The odd trio were wedged against each other, kind of like a human sandwich as the two men strained to pull the disheveled struggling culprit towards the direction of the Orbis Police Station.

Of course.

How am I not surprised?

Rolling my eyes I walk towards the noisy threesome and tapped one of the hulking officers on his broad shoulders.

He whirls around, glaring at me angrily, his thick bristly moustache which in my opinion would've made Spigelman proud twitches in irritation.

"What do you want?" he growles, staring me suspiciously.

I swear, if looks could kill I'd probably be dead by now.

Ignoring the fact he seems like the wonderful type who would tear off my limbs and roast them for dinner if he had the chance I smile pleasantly at him, "I hate to interrupt b-"

"Kyle? Is that you? Finally! Wh-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?" Bellowed the other officer, an enormous dirty blonde haired man with barely any neck, he shifts his stern gaze to me. "Don't tell me you know this h-"

"What? Me? Know him?" I ask, looking up at him innocently as I force a laugh. "I would never associate w-"

"Now wait just a second!" interrupted Keid staring at me disbelievingly, shock written all over his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ME? WHAT AM I TO YOU? Your next door neighb-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the dark haired officer aka Spigelman's moustache double, grabbing a handful of the boy's hair and tugging it.

I wince, at this rate I'd probably be deaf soon. "Anyways I just wanted to tell you there are a few kids hanging around the gate of the Cloud Park spraying graffiti all over the place."

"Graffiti..." repeats the blonde, eyeing me skeptically.

I nod, "they've been spraying stuff all over the place and on statues too. Stuff like Yo mama's so ugly she made Zakum run away or Ca-"

"WHAT?! Ki-"

"Why don't I watch him for you while you go after them?" I offer, giving him my best I'm-a-good-boy-please-don't-rip-off-my-limbs-and-r oast-them-for-dinner look.

The two men study me for a few moments before one of them finally said, "Just make sure he doesn't escape. This is the sixteenth time we've caught him vandalizing the place."

"Oh don't worry about that, good luck catching those guys." I wave cheerfully at the two disappearing figures heading towards the exit, racing off to catch imaginary criminals I made up on the spot.

Ayumi's Pov

"Come on Ayumi, pretty please with an angelic blessing ring on top?" begs May, clasping her hands in front of her and shooting me her best puppy dog eyes look.

I sighed, crossing my arms as I stared back at her. "You're ditching on a mission again?"

Her bottom lip begins to quiver as her wide set of startling blue green kaleidoscope eyes start to fill with tears. "But this is Kyle we're talking about, he's so so so so cute and today's the only day he's free because of his job."

I roll my eyes, sometimes I think she'd be better off working as an actress then being part of the Resistance.

Of course it wouldn't be hard for her to become a huge hit in the entertainment industry or even a model if she weren't so short.

Her mom who by the way is the gorgeous woman in that annoying commercial which pops up 24/7 during your Youtube videos for the prototypical hair product called "Angel's Whisper" during which she'd run her perfectly manicured fingers through her silky waves of blonde hair before flipping the glinting strands over a petite shoulder.

"Twist. Glide. Shine. Beautiful. Colourful. You. Admit it your hair has never felt so good. You'll be known as the most angelic woman around with just a few drops of Floral Paradise's newest mostly heavenly product. " She promises, shooting a dazzling thousand watt smile at the camera before sashaying off screen.

She's passed down her delicate model-like features, petite build and sparkling personality to her daughter too.

May reminds me of a living Barbie doll with her shoulder length caramel gold hair accented with blonde highlights arranged in delicate little waves, full pink lips, toned legs, flowy floral clothing assembles and perfect tanned skin which glows as if it has a miniature lamp inside.

Although we were cousins and shared the same narrow heart shaped face, prominent chin, high cheekbones and set of thick dark lashes the resemblances ended there.

I was the complete opposite of her with skin the weak blue white of skimmed milk, straight waist length pitch black hair which was too limp to even hold a curl and pale almost white gray eyes.

"Please Ayumi?" whined May, interrupting my trail of thoughts. "It's really important! He said he wanted to take me to the beach today, please please please? Claudine said I can only cancel if I find someone to replace me, pleaseee."

"Fine." I relent, even though this isn't the first time May skipped out on an assignment to hang out with one of her adoring guy friends besides it was the beach after all and I know how much May likes to grab every possible chance to show anyone anywhere how good she looks in a bikini.

Kyle's Pov

"I mean, do you even know how much times I've gotten you out of trouble with the police?" I asked, tapping my foot angrily against the concrete floor. "Huh? Do you? Keid. KEID! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

I turn to him, much to my annoyance the idiot wasn't even paying the slightest attention to me.

He was busy tapping away on his iMaple

Letting out a groan of exasperation I snatch the phone away, staring daggers at him all the while. "Well?" I demand as I hold the item above his head at arm's length.

Keid's Pov

If you've ever gotten your game snatched away by your uptight best friend just when you were about to beat your high score, well...I know exactly what you're going through don't worry.

"HEY!" I yelled indignantly, making a desperate attempt to snatch back my precious electronic.

Damn his tallness.

"Hey what?" he snapped, continuing to hold my iMaple above me as he waved it around tauntingly though in the current mood he was in right now my device could also be used as a deadly weapon to kill me.

"MY IMAPLE! I want it back!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU SIT DOWN AND LISTEN!"

"WHAT? HOW CAN I SIT DOWN WHEN YOU'RE HOLDING MY PHONE HOSTAGE?"

"MAYBE IT WOULDN'T BE HELD AS A HOSTAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY PLAYING ANGRY BIRDS ON IT WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING TO ME!"

"WELL WHO TOLD YOU TO GIVE A LECTURE WHILE I WAS PLAYING ANGRY BIRDS?"

Honestly, I don't see the fun or the point in catapulting tiny squawking birds with a slingshot just to knock down wooden buildings with oinking little green pigs trapped inside but then again the guy does have an incredibly short attention span.


	3. Chapter 3

**EUIHERIUERH SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG DX I've been busy lately with tests and quizes .-.**

**Gaah can't wait for summer to come, only like a week left...(ish) **

**Well anyways please give me suggestions to improve if you have any and I don't mind criticism either as long as its constructive so uh feel free to review or message me anytime..! :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ayumi's Pov

"Let me guess, May is on another date?" he asks, raising an eyebrow questionably at me as he pulls out the document from the inside of his scruffy tan jacket.

I roll my eyes as I take the file from him, "This time it's a guy called Jake, apparently he works as a backup dancer for Blake in his music videos. According to May he's the cute blonde in the back with the dreamy blue eyes."

"Dreamy blue eyes? Didn't she say that about that…what's his name…Kai? Kei?"

"I think it was Keid or something like that." I correct, shrugging my bag onto my shoulders."

"Ahhh yes now I remember. He was the guy who snuck into the lab and turned on Checky's half -finished mach-"

"He did that?!

"Yeah."

"But…no one ever told me who it was!" I pointed out, glaring at J accusingly.

J fiddles with the loose ends of his cardinal red scarf, "We didn't want you to worry. After all the headquarters was in total chaos, jaguars running loose around the place, half the beginners were hiding under smashed tables while the other half was trying to destroy the damn things. I remember six of them were in the hospital for 3 months after that." He shuddered, pulling his beeping phone out of his wrinkled cargo pants, "never seen the bear so mad before in my entire career as an agent."

Keid's Pov

"BAD KITTY! VERY BAD KITTY!" I give the strap of my backpack another hard tug as I shoot another angry look at the animal.

"GRRRRR." It glares crossly back at me in response, making a riiip sound as it tightened its grip on the other end, almost tearing the bag in half.

I wince, watching drops of its slobber fly everywhere as it took a few steps back, shaking its furry head furiously.

I let out an exasperated sigh, continuing to pull.

"You might want to try harder than that if you it back."

"SHUT UP!" I snap, turning around to scowl at Kyle who's currently sitting on the rim of a white ceramic pot, long legs dangling over the edge as he watches me in amusement. "You could help at least!"

He smiles smugly at me, leaning back onto the potato shaped hedge planted in the container. "I prefer to watch."

"Don't tell me you're not helping because you're still mad about me getting arrested!"

"GRR GR GRRR."

"OH YOU BE QUIET! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU ANYWAYS!"

"Maybe he would've given back your bag earlier if you were more polite to him."

"How the hell do you know the thing is a he?! It could be a girl for all we know! A nasty girl in need of some anger management classes that's for sure."

"GRRRRRRRRR."

"Yeah I'm still pretty sure it's a he Keid."

Ayumi's Pov

"Uh huh, mmm. I got it, alright. I'll meet you there then." J snaps his phone closed, stuffing it back into his abnormally large front pockets as he turns to face me.

"I've got to get going," he rests a tanned calloused hand on my head, ruffling my hair affectionately. "I'll see you around."

I nod, swinging my satchel onto my shoulders.

He lowers the brim of his worn leather cap sitting atop of his chin length dirty blonde hair to cover his eyes, a regular habit of his. "Tell Xavier I said hi."

I stare at his shrinking figure before I walk towards the glowing portal located between twin statues of the goddess Rhine.

Kyle's Pov

I laugh silently to myself as I hold up my phone, taking a snapshot of the hysterical scene.

After all, it's not every day you see your best friend and a jaguar playing an aggressive match of tug a war together.

The two continued to glare at each other as they continued their furious duel over one ragged torn pokemon backpack which Keid has had since he was eleven.

Yes. You heard me, since he was eleven. He won't get rid of it or replace it though no matter how much his mom begs him too, it drives her crazy. Old sentimental value maybe?

"GRRR. GRRRRR."

"GIVE IT!"

They were like two fat kids on a teeter totter, each one trying to outweigh the other.

Smirking, I tap in a few words, selecting the picture I just took as I post it onto Facebook.

"DAMN IT YOU MANGY THING! LET GO!"

"GRRRRRRR."

I shake my head, grinning as my phone began to beep with notifications, comments and likes were already spamming the newly uploaded image.

**May White **is that gp? O-o wtf

2 minutes ago like

**Alex Cortez **loolwho did u think it was? the black mage? :P

2 minutes ago 2 likes

**May White **I was just asking T.T jeez no need to be a jerk alex.

2 minutes ago like

**Kevin Yang **LOLOL dat look on his face XD

2 minutes ago 3 likes

**Nancy Snow **aha im on the jaguar's side ;)

A minute ago 2 likes

**Lor Bright** OMG LOLOLOL IM DYING :') this is gold.

A minute ago 3 likes

**Iris Giles **awwww just look at the two of them they look so happy together (: 333 they make such a lovely couple~

A minute ago 4 likes

**Kyle Kang **haha ikr? ^^ i wish them great happiness in the future

A few seconds ago 3 likes

**Chris Spiral **XD nice backpack he's got dere.

A few seconds ago 2 likes

**Alice Jade **HEY IS THAT SARCASM I HEAR IN THAT CHRIS? D: PIKACHU FTWWW

A few seconds ago 1 like

**Erin Huang **ROFL who's jaguar is that anyways? O~O

A few seconds ago like

**May White **it looks like Xavier my couz's jaguar if u ask me .-. weird.

A few seconds ago like

"Xavier! I'm back."

There's a series of crashes, a deafening crack, the sound of something fluently and above rising above all the ruckus is the sound of Keid swearing fluently,

I look up to see him sprawled on the ground drenched in water, soil and tiny clusters of pink and blue flowers clinging to his wet clothing.

Before I can walk over to him he picks himself up from the ground, still swearing under his breath. "Out of my way," he snarls.

Ayumi's Pov

"HEY YOU!" I look up to see a boy walking in my direction looking like someone dumped an entire garden's worth of flowers atop of him.

They were literally everywhere, clinging to his dirt sodden striped blue hoodie and his ripped cargo jeans which were stained with drops of who-knows-what.

I stifle a giggle, in a way he kind of reminded me of a flower girl the way he left behind wet trails of pastel coloured petals as he continued trudging towards me.

"What are you laughing at?" Flowerboy demands, his cheeks turning red.

Now that we were face to face I had to admit he looked kind of cute with spikey chestnut brown hair, startling blue eyes and mischevious imp like features were twisted in an angry scowl.

I continued to stare, the way his pants were totally drenched kind of looked like…like…

"Well?" he repeats again, interrupting my thoughts as he glares at me furiously.

"Y-You, Yo-." I managed to choke out before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"What do you want?" She crosses her legs, the heel of her boot squeaking as she swivels the leather chair around to face him.

He bows deeply before drawing out a strip of paper with a flourish.

A slow smile works its way up to her crimson red lips as she examines its contents, nodding her head in approval. "And the time?" she questions, eyeing the cloaked figure.

"It's supposed to be transported from Ellinia on Thursday."

"Perfect. We'll strike a few days after the opening."


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIII SO UH CHAPTER 4 IS UP C: YAY?**

**Okk so I want to thank you for your reviews! C: I really really reaally appreciate them! LIKE REALLY D: SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Well please tell me if theres anything I should improve on and I don't mind criticism either as long as its constructive so feel free to review or PM me anytime...! :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING INCLUDING THE PICTURE EXCLUDING THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

Kyle's Pov

"WHAT YOU INVITED HER?!"

"Why not? I bumped into her when I was sorting through files and I thought it'd be nice if she could come along."

"You know she hates me! Why'd you have to invite her anyways?"

I shoot a smirk at him. "Jealous I found a possible girlfriend?" I tease, rifling through the picture brochure handed out at the doorway."

He glares at me crossly from behind his half eaten chocolate bar. "You wouldn't."

"Hey Kyle I'm here."

"Well look who's finally decided to show up." Keid eyes the white dress she's wearing underneath a short denim jacket. "Hey you finally look like a girl for once."

"Oh? Surprised?"

The thief sighs dramatically, flicking the candy wrapper into a trashcan nearby. "I thought there'd be more to look at once you got rid of the amour." He lets out a yawn, "how disappointing."

"This is coming from the 17 year old pokemon fanatic who enjoys rolling around in pink flowers."

"I DON'T ENJOY ROLLING AROUND IN PINK FLOWERS! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM IF THAT THING YOU OW-"

"That thing has a name and it's Xavier!"

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON NAMES THEIR CAT XAVIER?"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HE ISN'T A CAT BUT A JAGUAR YOU IDIOT!"

I slowly edge away from the bickering twosome whose yelling were starting to turn a few curious heads.

"YEAH? IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY THINK THEN MAYBE I SHOULD GET HIM TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF INSTEAD!"

"HIM? RIP MY HEAD OFF? DON'T MAKE ME L- HEY KYLE WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND WITH HER!"

Keid's Pov

I shoot daggers at the two of them. If you ask me they look like your typical everyday couple with their arms linked together, letting out annoying giggles as they point out to various displays including a random piece of artwork which looked like it was made by a preschooler.

Keh, I never understand how trash like that can sell for over 800 million mesos.

Leave it to Kyle and his puppy dog friendliness to make instant friends in a matter of seconds. I bet the guy can't even walk to the General Store without making six new best friends along the way.

_Closer child. Closer. _ I stop in mid-step, glancing around.

_Why did you stop? FOOL! Closer, come closer._ It's suddenly freezing. I can sense faint traces of dark mana in the brittle atmosphere making the hair on my arms stand upright as trails of cold sweat trickle down my back.

Invisible ice crackles through the joints of my legs as my feet move of their own accord, stiffly walking forwards in an almost rhythmic pattern.

_Yes yes, that's right! _

_Closer child just a few more ste-_

"KEID!"

I snap my head up, finding myself face to face with the rocky surface of a purplish pink stone.

Kyle lays a hand on my shoulder looking at me strangely, violet eyes flickering with worry.

Shrugging his hand off I take a few steps backwards as I take in the image.

Its a crystalized boulder towering over us, casting an intimidating shadow across the smooth marble floor. The stone is molded into the shape of a blazing fire, the room's light reflecting off of its many jagged ends created an almost unearthly glow around it.

"The Cristallum Carcere Lumine, the Crystal Prison of Light," says Ayumi, gazing up at it intensely.

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes, shooting me the usual how-the-heck-are-you-so-stupid look. "Don't you pay any attention in your history classes?"

"Of course he doesn't, he falls asleep the minute he gets to class," interrupts Kyle, grinning knowingly at me.

"I don't fall asleep in history!"

"Oh yes you do and you drool all over the desk too."

"No I don't! What is this Chris Caviar Lumiere thing anyways?"

She rolls her eyes again obviously annoyed. "It's called the Cristallum Carcere Lumine and it's known as the very artifact the necromancer Eris was sealed in by her sister 300 years ago for your information."

"What'd the sister do? Wear the same outfit as her at a party?"

"Can't you be serious for once? I really wonder about you sometimes Keid."

"We can't all be be mini versions of Grendel the Old like you Ayumi. Speaking of which what happened to your arm?"

"Some guy tripped and bumped into me."

"Are you sure you weren't the one who tripped and bumped into him? We all know how clumsy you are."

"Since when was I the clumsy one Mr. Rock-Kisser?"

"I never kissed the rock!"

"You would've if Kyle didn't stop you."

"Keh."

Kira's Pov

Parrying the thrust with a flick of my wrist I swing my dagger at the guard, his dark eyes widening as I plunge it into his gut, watching him crumple to the ground.

I study the men and women lying lifelessly on the stone steps their vacant eyes staring upwards at the starry night sky as blood streams down from their broken bodies dyeing the white staircase a brilliant red.

This is all the great and famous Spigelman could afford to protect his precious new museum? These weak measly maggots? Foolish old man.

Unfurling my wings I launch myself upwards, circulating the building as I search for any remaining survivors, feeling everything with an icy clarity. I could sense nothing, Orchid would be pleased.

I swoop down through the open skylight on the rooftop, landing in front of the Cristallum Carcere Lumine. Twisting tendrils of pulsing dark aura emit from it, tainting the atmosphere and giving it an onimous feeling. "All of them are dead." I say, addressing her.

Her thin red lips twist into a slight smile, she is satisfied. I am satisfied then.

She motions for me to stand at the side as she accepts the vial of blood from Baroq.

"This is from the right one?" Orchid raises a delicate white eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I made sure of it."

"Stand aside."

She steps forward, using her ebony-black cane to carve a symbol into the stone before uncorking the stopper on the container as she dips a slender finger into the crimson liquid.

Pressing the blood stained finger to the symbol she begins to chant. Unfamiliar words I can't comprehend spill out from her lips, ritual words.

_Cruore Aeterna evigilabo vobis._

_Exaudi orationem meam Aiyanna, caeruleus hospitae Xao daemonem turbatur_

_Evigilabo vobis_

The circle she drew around the crystal begins to glow a dark green in response to her.

_Exaudi orationem meam Crystal carcerem Lumine_

_Habeo dimittere te iubeo sanguine pontificatum carcere Aeterna in obsignator._

The boulder glows, its array of purple-pink hues fading to a blank shade of cold white revealing the outline of a figure inside it, a woman.

_Ego præcipio tibi, ut dissolverem_

_Dimittam dimittam ego praecipio tibi_

The woman's eyes fly open; one is a luminous gray almost pure silver while the other is a blazing burning terrible red.

_Dimmittam Dixi_

_Dimmittam._

This is all I see before the crystal explodes.


	5. Chapter 5

**DFIFDJHDFIDFH CHAPTER 5 IS UP C: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG D: IT'S MOSTLY BECAUSE OF MY LAZINESS AND NEW ADDICTION TO RUROUNI KENSHIN BUT MAIN POINT IS ITS FINALLY SUMMER! *party dances***

**So uh please tell me what I need to improve on and let me know if there's anything I should change so feel free to review or PM me XD and no I odn't mind criticism either :).**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAPLESTORY OR THE IMAGE FOR THE COVER (I JUST KIND OF EDITED IT .-. LOL) SO I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND BLAH BLAH BLAH OH AND YES I DID CHANGE SOME OF THE CHARACTER'S NAMES =w=.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The silver blade of the dagger flashes through the darkness as it slices into his skin drawing out spurts of fresh blood and waves of raw pain and terror.

Lashing out with his free arm he attempts to strike the girl with his sword.

She in turn knocks the offending weapon from his fingers letting it fall to the ground with a harsh clatter as it breaks in two.

Twisting himself from her iron grip he breaks into a run, stumbling as blood leaks out of his gaping wound draining his energy.

The girl watches the staggering figure in amusement, knowing he won't get far.

As if on cue he crumples face flat on the rocky pavement, leaping off the street lamp she was perching upon she spreads her wings, smoothly gliding down towards her victim.

He lets out soft groans of pain as she roughly rips out the thin layers of metal and chainmail from his armour exposing his bare back.

Dagger in hand she traces a symbol on the trembling skin, murmuring softly under her breath as she did so.

Whirling wisps of bluish white smoke begin to rise from the freshly carved rune.

The boy lets out a quavering gasp his body convulsing wildly before falling still.

Grasping the glass flask she captures the wafts of glowing vapor into the small container, eyeing the swirling contents with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Keid

May throws her head back as she lets out a giggle the warm sunlight creating a golden halo of light upon her caramel coloured hair and brightening her sun-kissed profile,

"You're cute Kyle." She smiles flirtatiously at him, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

I clear my throat loudly.

They jerk their heads up breaking apart abruptly, Kyle looking at me guiltily while May narrows her eyes at me behind her thick fringes of eyelashes.

"Well I guess I should go now, see you later Ky-Ky!" She says in a singsong voice before walking off.

"OH EM GEEE! KYLEE YOU ARE SOO CUTE!" I mimic in a high pitched voice once she was out of earshot. "I think I just might die from your hotness!"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Shut up, you know I don't like her that way anyways."

"Awww what's wrong Ky-ky do you have a booboo? Want me to kiss it better for you?

"Don't call me that."

"What? She's allowed to but I'm not?"

"You never let me call you Keidy now did you?"

I let out a groan, me and May used to date and Keidy was her nickname for me. Yes you heard me and no I will not repeat that again.

We were pretty serious for a while but she dumped me after I got her nothing for her birthday.

I mean I asked her what she wanted but she said nothing so I got her nothing and before I knew it there was a slap-mark on my cheek and May was running out the room crying followed by half the guys invited practically longing to comfort her while everyone else shot daggers at me.

Girls, whenever you get involved with one it's always drama drama drama.

* * *

The boy was sprawled out amid the rancid garbage which had spilled out from the fallen garbage cans nearby,

Kneeling down she could see the familiar symbol crudely etched on his cold back. "What kind of murderer is this?" She says in a strained undertone, turning the body over so she could examine it properly.

Brushing his matted dark locks out of his blank eyes, she gently drags her fingers over his eyelids closing them for him.

"You know."

She looks up in surprise at her partner who was rarely the talkative type except for the occasional grunts he gave out when annoyed.

He lights up a cigar, sticking it in his mouth. "Haven't you noticed something strange?"

"Like what?" She cups his colourless cheeks in her hands, brushing off the dirt and crusted blood on his torn clothing.

"Remember the break in at Spigelman's museum?"

"Yes, I was in charge of the investigation for it."

"It's been almost three weeks since it happened, these murders started two weeks ago."

The woman arches a thin auburn eyebrow at him as she reaches into the dead boy's pocket pulling out his ID. "You think it's possible the two cases could be connected?

"Definitely."

* * *

"_Come on! Let's go!" The young girl balances on the slippery rock, her short legs wobbling as she spreads out her arms, stepping from one to another in the likeness of a tightrope walker._

_"Um…" Her twin looks at the streaming river nervously with wide eyes, tugging on a pale blue pigtail streaked with shades of purple, a common habit of hers which would follow the child into adulthood._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of Terna." The darker haired one giggles, performing a clumsy pirouette on the wet stone._

_"See? It's safe." She hops from the one she's standing on to the one closest to her sister, stretching out a small hand._

_"Promise?" She asks, eyeing her friend's outstretched palm with skeptical luminous gray eyes._

_"PROMISEEE!" _

_She smiles then grasps her sister's hand, tiny fingers entwining with one another as she's pulled up onto the rock._

_"W-WHOAAAAH!" They both wobble, the stone clearly too small for the both of them as they slip on the wet surface landing knee deep in the cool stream with a series of splashes._

_"Terna! Are you ok?" The younger twin looks at her sister with concern._

_Her sister doesn't respond, her head is bent down, wet hair plastered to the sides of her small face hiding her expression._

_"Terna?" She hesitantly lays a hand on the back of the girl's wet dress meant as a gesture of comfort."Terna? Terna I'm so-"_

_Her twin looks up with a mischievous grin on her face, flicking droplets of water on her sister as she laughs with delight. "That was fun Ai!"_

_"Why you…!" She looks down at herself totally drenched in water from head to toe. "I'm gonna get you for that!"_

_The giggling pair chase each other around in the water, happily engaged in their mini water fight._

_"GIRLS! IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Their father's distant voice resonates through the forest._

_"You know mommy is gonna kill us once she sees this right?"_

_The girl shrugs, beaming at her younger sister with a warm smile. "Who cares? Let's do that again tomorrow Ai!"_

_"Alright!" She grabs her twin's hand as they begin to run through the ancient trees of the small peaceful forest, letting the glints of sunlight breaking through the woodland's canopy dance across their pale skin._

* * *

**OH right and can anyone tell me the origin of the seal stones on maplestory? c: pretty pleasee? *stares at you all with freakishly giant sparkly eyes* I've tried googling it but I didn't get much information out of all the results .-. SO IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! =w=**


End file.
